


Heart of fire and soul of black.

by MikeyandIkes



Series: Demon Shane and Killer Ryan [4]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, Demon forms, Gen, Ryan almost panics, Serial Killer Ryan Bergara, Shane shows Ryan his demon form, haha - Freeform, hardly there, mostly shanes internal demons, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Ryan demands to see Shane's true form after remembering the Goatman.





	Heart of fire and soul of black.

"Show me your demon form" 

Shane raised an eyebrow at Ryan, the shorter mans brown eyes alight with determination that would most likely not be quenched until he got what he wanted. Shane hated how stubborn Serial Killers could be. 

"No" 

"Why not?" 

"I can guarantee you will hate what you see and call me a monster" 

".....Well you are a monster, you're a demon", Shane was just going to ignore how much that stung and went back to making the shitty watery coffee that the motel's room offered for free. 

"Shane please? I saw Goatman and didn't freak" 

"You froze in your tracks and Goat boy almost swiped your head off, I had to break his hand to save your ass",

Ryan huffed and pouted, Shane finding the action equal parts adorable and childish, he sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"If I show you, will you shut up?" 

"You won't hear another peep from me about it" 

Shane nodded and walked over to the curtains, making sure they where tightly closed before he ensured the door was locked, going back and pushing the beds as close to the wall as they possibly could go before sitting in the center of the large space he had created. 

"You could not have picked a worst place for me to do this Ryan" 

"Sorry? Hurry up my adrenaline is going crazy already", 

Shane nodded and closed his eyes over. Ryan hardly wincing at the familiar sound of bones popping but his eyes widened at the sight of limbs growing longer, pitch black claws replacing the human fingernails and a black tinge slowly spreading up Shane's arms, stopping at his forearms and tinging the rest of his skin a reddish grey while bull horns tore free from Shane's forehead, Shane's lip curled and Ryan could see dozens of needle sharp teeth. Ryan let out an embarrassing squeak and Shane opened his now glowing red eyes. 

"Happy?" He rumbled and Shane's voice reminded Ryan of a thunderstorm, Ryan's head felt light and he felt tears springing into his eyes at the demonic creature in front of him, Shane carefully outstretched a large hand to Ryan and Ryan felt something course through him that he hadn't felt in a long time. 

Terror.

"Touch me" Shane commanded in his thunderstorm of a voice, "It'll help the fear" 

Shakily, Ryan outstretched a hand and wrapped a hand around the claw, ignoring the though that Shane could slice into him like butter, black veins trailed all over Shane's body and Ryan traced a path with his finger. 

Ryan could slowly feel himself calming, grabbing Shane's horns gently and looking down into Shane's eyes, unable to tell what he was thinking from the inky darkness. 

"Better?" Shane asked and Ryan nodded, 

"Yea...thanks" 

"Oh no worries penguin" 

"Dude".


End file.
